Study the outcomes of C.N.S. trauma in terms of both mortality patterns and studies of physical, cognitive, and social outcomes of survivors. Specifically, we will be involved in: a multicenter collaborative randomized controlled clinical trial to determine the efficacy of high dose barbiturate therapy in the treatment of intractable elevated ICP; a collaborative study of the evaluation and treatment of spinal cord injuries; and a collaborative study of the cognitive outcome of mild head trauma. We will also undertake studies of the cognitive outcome of moderate and severe head trauma. In addition, we will also continue to analyze the data collected in the first phase of the project.